


Detour and Deliverance

by dailujiang



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailujiang/pseuds/dailujiang
Summary: 先上床后告白，童养媳修成正果。
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Kudos: 16





	Detour and Deliverance

**Author's Note:**

> 古罗马AU  
> 渣男奴隶主！艾吉奥/双性奴隶！阿泰尔  
> 封建糟粕私设成山  
> OOC警告  
> NON-CON警告  
> 斯德哥尔摩警告

正文：

【上】

奥迪托雷家族是当时久负盛名的富贵人家，他们有钱有势，还有不少奴隶。

乔瓦尼·奥迪托雷是现任家主，有一妻名曰玛利亚，他们的膝下共有三子一女——老大稳重，老二风流，老三机敏，老幺乖巧——居家和睦，非常令人羡慕。虽然乔瓦尼并非好战之徒，但刻在骨子里的公民荣耀让他不得不响应帝国出征的号角。二十多年前的一次凯旋，为这个家又增添了不少名望、财富以及奴隶，其中就有阿泰尔的父母。羊水随着地中海的波浪摇晃，在成为奴隶之前，阿泰尔的母亲就已经怀上了他。生而为奴，是这个尚未出世的孩子无法躲避的命运。

女人躺产床如同男人上战场，在与死神的正面交锋中她失败了，于是阿泰尔自小就没了母亲。十四岁的那一年他又失去了父亲。现在他二十三岁了，是乔瓦尼第二个儿子艾吉奥的随从，对于一个奴隶来说真是福大命大，要知道多数小孩都熬不过第一个十年，不可否认奥迪托雷是个不错的奴隶主。

艾吉奥生性爱好美人，自十五岁起身旁各色男男女女不断，而这一切作为随从的阿泰尔都被迫看在眼里。享乐是贵族的特权，奴隶只需服从罢了，阿泰尔从不在意自己的主人一晚上有多少个床伴切换多少种玩法，直到有一天他成了主人选中的对象。

从脚下镶的马赛克地砖到墙上嵌的装饰壁画无不散发着强烈的性暗示，连空气中都充斥着挥之不去的费洛蒙，这是一间专门享用奴隶的欢爱屋。

十八岁的艾吉奥等这一天已经等了很久了，他也不知道自己为什么要等这么久，明明只是个奴隶，他想什么时候要都行。而现在他再不下手就要被别人抢食了，杜丘看阿泰尔的眼神几乎快贴到了屁股上，就差没厚脸皮地来找他讨人。这并不是第一次有人想对他的随从动手动脚。

那年初长成的阿泰尔已是出落得十分标致，却还没领悟到隐忍对一个奴隶的重要性。当维耶里的手指卡进他的股缝时，他控制不住回了维耶里一拳。哪有奴隶胆敢反抗贵族，维耶里当即恼羞成怒，派自己的奴隶殴打阿泰尔，艾吉奥则冲了上去又揍了维耶里一拳。他们在学校外的广场上混战了起来，最后是奥迪托雷家的大哥出面制止了这场闹剧。

帕齐家可不是省油的灯，即使双方都挂了彩，他们仍要将一切过失都归咎于阿泰尔并要他以命谢罪，艾吉奥自是说什么也不答应。一个奴隶，让贵族之间伤了和气，传出去可是笑话。双方僵持不下，而谁对谁错都不是关键，家族颜面才是最重要的。最后护子心切的乌玛尔提出用自己的项上人头为儿子还债。作为补偿，奥迪托雷赏了阿泰尔一件白色长袍。

“我们本不是奴隶，我们也有自由。”这是乌玛尔在人世留下的最后一句话，临死前他私下告诉儿子为他取名阿泰尔是希望他有朝一日能像飞鹰般翱翔在天空。

然而，这不过是一种美好的空想罢了，奴隶的自由掌握在主人手中。面对撕开他遮羞布的艾吉奥，阿泰尔没有任何招架之力。或许不是他学会了隐忍，也不是他放弃了底线，只是他中了药物的魔咒。

用药是下三滥的手段，但艾吉奥还是用了，纵使奴隶没有拒绝主人的权利，他依旧害怕被拒绝。为了得到阿泰尔，他可以不择手段。

维耶里危机过后，乔瓦尼给阿泰尔找了个师傅习武，明面上是让他保护艾吉奥，实际上是艾吉奥希望阿泰尔能保护自己。只要阿泰尔不愿意，没有人能强迫他，这是艾吉奥赋予他的权利，但“没有人”的概念中并不包括“主人”。

他的身子很美，让艾吉奥想到那些希腊人的雕塑。对比之下，艾吉奥自身的欲望就更显狰狞了。他将他压在墙上，身子紧紧贴在一起，一具热情似火，一具冷若冰霜。阿泰尔周身无力全靠主人支撑，而意识却格外清醒，现在换艾吉奥将手指伸入他的股缝了，这一天终究还是来了。

艾吉奥不敢贸然闯入，他顺着脊骨沿着肌理从分裂处缓缓下滑，好让手指适应天然阻力的弹性，逐渐靠近宝藏的入口。

“别往下。”明知是徒劳却还是用尽全身力气夹住了入侵者。

艾吉奥顿了一顿，将手指抽回部分，“乖，我会尽量温柔的。” 身下之人在微微颤抖，他将下巴抵在奴隶的肩头，亲吻他的颈部以示安抚，然后一鼓作气向更远处探寻。他的手指很长，以至于不小心抚过了头，指腹停在了一处狭小而微妙的洼地。熟悉的手感让他既震惊又难以置信，为了证实判断他将信将疑地继续往前摸去。

“求你了。”他话音刚落，却已经晚了，守护了多年的秘密终于被艾吉奥捅破了。

“你……有……”后面的话他没有说出来，但指的是什么他俩心知肚明，艾吉奥将手指抽回，粘腻的液体在他指尖拉丝。他听闻过双性人的传说，却从没想过自己身边就有真实存在的例子。

“抱歉。”阿泰尔不知道自己为什么要道歉，是因为他隐瞒了自己的实情还是辜负了主人的兴致？他不好说。“生来……便是如此。”

他俩原本是站着，现在艾吉奥将其抱起放到石床上。双腿被掰开。阿泰尔认命般地闭上眼，现在还是刺眼的白天，阳光从窗外射入，直直地打在奴隶的身体上，每一条沟壑褶皱都让主人看得一清二楚。

“我们继续，好吗？”艾吉奥想要他的心至始至终没有改变。

他原以为会被视作怪物而丢弃，没想到竟是这样的结果，阿泰尔失了方寸，不知道该如何是好，他没有吭声。

于是艾吉奥就当这是默许，把对方的腿架到了自己肩上，抹完香脂后一个挺身开始办事。

撕裂感顷刻贯穿，可他却什么都做不了，当年他的母国是不是也同这般被异邦人占领。疼痛，肉体在呼喊；炙辣，灵魂在燃烧。入侵者讨好似的地按摩着领主的内壁，企图通过欢愉的诱惑骗得更深处的打开。其实根本没这个必要，他早就缴械投降了，只是一点一点地出让主权罢了，在这一波一波的律动中，像巨轮那样一秒一秒地下沉。他的世界被掏空了，又被占满了。荷尔蒙在血管里奔流，身体却动弹不得。他不懂浪漫迷人的爱情，也不懂食髓知味的激情，他只懂得死心塌地的服从。

高潮过后艾吉奥趴在他的身上，用一个吻宣告了标记的结束，阿泰尔睁开了眼，四目相对，眼光流转，却一时相顾无言。

“弄疼你了吗？”艾吉奥退了出来，搂住了他。

阿泰尔摇了摇头，空虚感代替了痛感，粘腻感取代了炙热感，“还会有下一次吗？”

“你不愿意吗？”

“只要您愿意。”

语气里没有爱慕也没有愤怒，艾吉奥捉摸不透对方的心思。他享用过太多奴隶，大多都想借机翻身而努力献媚，少数会害怕得罪而假意逢迎，这种平静而疏远的表态，是他不曾有过的体验。激情释放的短暂快感已经消退了，他并没有获得摘下果实的喜悦。那还有下次吗？当然，他喜欢他的身体，这他最喜欢的奴隶。

艾吉奥整理好衣着，欲起身离开。

“主人。”阿泰尔主动开口叫住他。

“何事？”艾吉奥回头。

“下次无需备药。”他摆出一个似笑非笑的表情，“始终为您服务。”

【中】

事后，他们的关系基本没有变化。艾吉奥依旧是主人，依旧会享用其他的奴隶。阿泰尔依旧是奴隶，依旧随时服从主人的任何指令。

艾吉奥捉摸不透阿泰尔的心思的同时也念念不忘阿泰尔的肉体，犹豫再三又一次把他压上了床。如约他没有下药，阿泰尔也顺从地任其索取。

他不会吻别的奴隶，但他会吻他，反而是他却从不回吻他。他曾只顾及自己的欢愉，现在亦会留意他的敏感。他是他品过的最美味的身子，也是他咬过的最冷漠的灵魂。

究竟是哪里不对，艾吉奥开始焦躁，变得喜怒无常。

他尝试着去讨好阿泰尔。

他送了阿泰尔一把匕首，柄上刻着十指交握的纹样，在罗马，这是夫妻同心的象征。

阿泰尔讽刺地伸出了自己的左手，提醒主人他缺少一根无名指。剁指，是奴隶身份的烙印。这把匕首是他所不配的，他不愿收。

艾吉奥握住他的右手，坚称这把匕首是阿泰尔允许持有的私有财产，一定要他收下，不然就是违抗主人的命令。

讽刺的是，既然阿泰尔现在是艾吉奥的私有财产，那么匕首到底归属于谁那么重要吗？

他尝试着去羞辱阿泰尔。

一次激情过后，他掏出了一块狗牌，命令阿泰尔大声念出狗牌上的文字。没错，是他教阿泰尔认字的，而现在正是到了考试时间。

“阿泰尔，艾吉奥之犬。若其走失，请送回奥迪托雷家。赏金三金币。”短短三行字，好学生没有辜负老师的教导，一字一句念了出来。

老师亲自将狗牌挂在学生的脖子上，奖励阿泰尔在艾吉奥私设的奥林匹克性爱项目中获得冠军。然后又迫不及待地开始了第二场比赛。金属垂在颈下敲击着胸骨，是代替主人挥动的皮鞭，时刻提醒他别忘记自己的身份。

艾吉奥白日点灯，阿泰尔盲人观夜，越是亲密的缠绵，越是将彼此的距离推远。

他能打开他的身体，却打不开他的心。

他会配合着他高潮，只因为这是命令。

终于，艾吉奥忍无可忍，他受够了这种不冷不热的性爱，厌烦那不卑不亢的顺从。他质问阿泰尔，怎样才能讨得他的欢心。

阿泰尔沉默了，他告诉艾吉奥奴隶和奴隶主之间地位悬殊，注定是没有好结果的，艾吉奥只是一时兴起很快就会厌倦他，而他已经将能给的都给了。

艾吉奥表示他愿意和阿泰尔结婚以献诚心，婚后会赐予他自由民的身份，这在当时是很常规的一种操作。

阿泰尔没有答应，但他提出了一笔交易。

艾吉奥想要一次酣畅淋漓的性爱，想要阿泰尔主动拥抱他的热情。

而阿泰尔想要真正的自由，想要飞出高墙，奔向大海。

如果艾吉奥愿意放他走，他愿意交出自己的身心。

得不到的才是最令人向往的，得到了就索然无味了——他们这样诅咒着对方，达成了这笔交易。

交易当晚，地点选择在了艾吉奥自己的房间，阿泰尔穿着白袍如约而至。

袍子下没有任何遮羞物，他解掉狗牌褪去桎梏，裸身爬上了艾吉奥的床。

因为那过量的雌激素，他的体毛甚少，光洁的肌肤在月光下隐隐生辉。艾吉奥曾从亚洲商人那里买来异域的香料，掺着金粉撒在他的身上，翻滚中浮光在麦色的皮肤上闪烁，馥郁的芬芳钻入每一个毛孔，这奢靡的景致令人心神荡漾爱意蓬发。我的，都是我的，只能是我的——他领略到了皇帝翻山跨海征服异域的快感——把战利品锁入国库纳为私人收藏。

阿泰尔跨坐在同样未着一物的艾吉奥身上，他捧住对方的脸，轻轻贴上自己的唇，吮吸着那道因他而得的疤痕，温柔而怜惜。

青涩的吻技很快就被对方的灼热所融化，刹那间火花点燃，两人的身体不由自主地摩擦起来，他们都有了明显的生理反应。阿泰尔从来不是性冷淡，这一点艾吉奥知道，但他喜欢压抑自己，即使高潮也只会闷哼，这让艾吉奥很苦恼。现在愿意彻底打开的阿泰尔如破茧之蝶，美丽不可方物。

粘稠的液体滴落在艾吉奥的小腹上，在阿泰尔的胯下润滑。他反手握住艾吉奥的硬物，堵住渗液的开口，扶着慢慢坐了下去，直到整根吞没。他的手臂环上艾吉奥的脖子，借力搅动下身。

前所未有的体验刺激着他们的感官，心跳声喘息声此起彼伏。

他们之间已经有过无数次性爱，而阿泰尔前面的花园是艾吉奥尚未染足的净土。

某次他们用侧交的体位，艾吉奥的老二在他的后穴里进出，一侧的卵蛋有意无意地刮擦着他的女性器官，弄得两人都心痒痒，但最终不了了之。

艾吉奥不是不想，他简直想死了，甚至想满满当当地淹没他的子宫，让阿泰尔生个属于他俩的孩子。可是一旦阿泰尔怀孕了，这双性的事实就暴露了，而他并不想让其他人知道这个秘密。他想要成为他心里特殊的存在。所以第一次没有踏足，之后也不曾造访，逐渐成了有意避开的禁忌之地。

他舔了舔阿泰尔的乳头，好在阿泰尔的胸部并没有发育出女性的第二性征，也是这个秘密能保留至今的重要因素。胸虽平乳头却很敏感，阿泰尔扭动着身子，发出愉悦的呻吟，示意艾吉奥继续。他从没听过对方发出过这样的声音，他又硬了几分，忍不住朝上顶了顶，换来更多的娇嗔。他极度后悔为什么没有早点开发这块宝地，这感觉美好得要爆炸。

阿泰尔此时也同样愉悦到九霄云外，腹股沟一片湿得彻彻底底，就连前方的勃起顶端也随着身体的摩擦漏出了透明的汁液，流了艾吉奥一身水痕。长夜漫漫，他故意将速率放缓，研磨着自己的快乐，搔刮着对方的耐心。现在他反成了他销魂玩乐的工具。

其实阿泰尔并不担心怀孕，因为他从没有来过月事，否则秘密早就穿帮了。回想起他战战兢兢度过的青春期，不知是喜是悲。

艾吉奥喘着粗气，咬住阿泰尔的唇。他们拥吻在一起，互相掠夺对方的氧气，他们的契合度是如此之高，仿佛彼此就是为此而生。艾吉奥觉得自己就算躺着不动，光看着阿泰尔自渎就能射出来。可恶，他明明能如此享受性爱，能叫得那般浪荡，以前究竟是圣女失足的矜持还是娼妇从良的伪装，为什么非要把最完美的体验留在最后一次。想到这点艾吉奥突然愤恨不甘，一个翻身将阿泰尔扑倒，抬起他的腿，毫无章法地胡乱进攻。

节奏被打乱，刺激却更强烈。他吃痛地抓住他的背谴责他的暴行，又让腿缠上他的腰主动索取更多。

艾吉奥非常有风度地先把阿泰尔的一前一后送上了极乐巅峰，再紧跟其后释放自己，狠狠地射在了他的体内，一股一股又多又浓。他们的结合处体液横流，为第二回合提供了天然润滑。他们又吻成了一团，艾吉奥才拔出来又硬了，他真想埋在里面永远不出来，祈求爱神让他俩合二为一。妈的，此刻他好恨为什么自己没有长两根鸡巴。

最后双方达成了一致，将交易条款上的一次，改成了一夜。

【下】

刚醒艾吉奥就后悔了，去他妈的交易，他要毁约，他要用这辈子只操他一个人来拴住他的自由。然而晚了，阿泰尔早就不见了踪影，此后多年间再无他的音讯。

奥迪托雷一家的日子照常运转，奴隶贩子手上的货色也依旧常看常新。他还有很多可以享乐的奴隶，但却提不起兴致，甚至一度怀疑自己是不是不行了。直到他抓起那块被丢下的狗牌，寻嗅着那人残存在上面的体香，他又可以了。

奴隶离开了主人能靠什么生存？艾吉奥并不是没有派人打听，可阿泰尔仿佛人间蒸发般无迹可寻。他探过黑市，觅过斗兽场，搜过码头，访过贫民窟，皆一无所获。从小到大娇生惯养的艾吉奥一向顺风顺水，而今第一次体会到了“被命运支配”的无力感，阿泰尔从没忤逆过他，更不曾离开过他。他的心被径直剜走了一块，空荡荡，血淋淋，无处安放的痛苦是身体在抗议还是情感在作祟？

所有人都能够看出艾吉奥和以往不一样了，他终于愿意把更多的时间放在习武论道上而不再痴迷风花雪月。浪子回头金不换，更何况代价只是损失了区区一个奴隶，乔瓦尼甚是欣慰，由衷感叹儿子长大了。闲暇之余艾吉奥用小刀将狗牌上刻着的字迹从句尾开始一笔一划刮平，直到上面仅剩下他俩的名字——过往已经抹去，未来仍是空白——挂到自己脖子上当护身符。在征得家人的同意后，他离开了罗马，前往帝国境内的各处奔波经商。他随着商队走过高山跨过河流，看遍风土人情，日子过得非常充实。只是偶尔一个人躺在旅馆的床上还是会惦记起那人，猜他是否已经自由地奔走在麦田上了。

既然他们之间早已银货两讫，他打算彻底忘掉阿泰尔。在旅途中他又去找人搭讪，和人上床，他们比他漂亮，比他柔软，比他有技术，比他会哄人，他甚至还遇到过其他双性人。但艾吉奥始终忘不掉那最后一夜，只要是他，再青涩的技巧也变得情色无比，再普通的呻吟也成了最悦耳的妙音。能爬到艾吉奥床上的人有很多，能住进他心里的只有一个。纵使离开了满是回忆的奥迪托雷家宅，却还是摆脱不掉阿泰尔的影子。算了，他忘不掉他，他认命了，他爱他，他这么告诉自己，他也想告诉他。

当艾吉奥再度回到罗马时，父母已经生了华发，哥哥和妹妹也组建了自己的家庭，就连最小的弟弟也长得快和他一样高了，恍惚间这生他养他的家变得有点陌生。这些年他习惯了漂泊与自立，于是在大宅的不远处给自己立了座小院搬了出去，没有安排奴隶照顾起居，一个人冷冷清清而自得其乐。

乔迁新居的安稳日子没过上几天，一把熟悉的匕首架到了他的脖子上，他们终于以意想不到的方式又见面了。即使那么多年过去了，即使他带着兜帽遮挡，他也能凭这身形与气味认出是他。他身上的每一寸纹理他都看过，摸过，舔过，尝过，在那些无人知晓的日夜里描摹拓印在思维宫殿的穹顶。

他睡眼惺忪地躺在床上裸着半身，而他跨坐在他的腹部，要不是这迫人的寒光，他都快将其误认为是一场旖旎的梦了。在这命悬一线之际，他竟然还暗自高兴阿泰尔一直把他送的匕首带在身边。更荒唐的是，他想挪开这把碍人的匕首，立刻拉近距离吻他，这种冲动是下意识的。

“你是恨我恨得非置我于死地不可？”艾吉奥苦中作乐，死于心爱之人的刀下也是一种浪漫。

“别出声。”他把声音压得很低，他把身子压得很低，他的头贴在了他的胸膛上，他用手捂住了他的嘴。

他的鼻尖穿过他的断指，热息喷在他的手上，掌心的微循环被加热，促使脉搏悄然升速。

原来人为刀俎我为鱼肉就是这样的感觉。为何他迟迟不动手给他一刀痛快？艾吉奥不知道阿泰尔想做什么，他只是服从，正如阿泰尔曾经服从他那样，不问理由。他都没有安安静静地好好看过他，如果可以，他想看一辈子。

突然又一个黑影从窗外跳入他的卧房，然对方才刚落地就被阿泰尔甩出的匕首击个正着。

阿泰尔迅速从艾吉奥身上翻起，跳下床查看目标的生死。

“我现在能说话了吗？”艾吉奥试探性地问了问。

他没有回答，在确认地上已经是一具死尸后站起，而艾吉奥已经来到了他身旁。

“原来你不是来杀我的。”

“我在乔瓦尼面前发过誓，这辈子只会保护你。”

“可我已经答应给你自由了，不再是你的主人了。” 或许这是他的最后一次机会，他牵起他的手贴在自己的心上，“誓言已经无效了，再也没有约束了。”艾吉奥嘴上说得多坦荡，心里有就多慌张。

“当知道有人想要你的命，我……” 阿泰尔脸红了，他想抽回手，却用不出力，连声音都软了下去。“不能见死不救……”

“你爱我吗？”

“我只……只是……”

“我爱你。”

“闭嘴。”

“除非你吻我。”

“……”

“那我吻你。”

艾吉奥小心翼翼地吻了上去，见对方没有抵触就进一步大胆了起来。

尘睡多年的记忆被唤醒，阿泰尔没忍住回吻了上去，他也是爱他的。

他们相拥在一起，热情升温，跌跌撞撞，差点被地上的尸体绊倒，只能迫不得已先分开，将那死了还得被恋人诅咒的倒霉蛋处理掉。

原来阿泰尔离开奥迪托雷家后被一个专门收留逃跑奴隶的地下组织所收留，他们靠替人刺杀赚取佣金过活——贵族间的尔虞我诈，永远只脏奴隶的手——从一个糟糕的怪圈跳入了另一个糟糕的怪圈。这次是有人买了艾吉奥的命，所以才有了这么一出。

他刚回罗马没多久就被盯上，看来是某些个老熟人买的凶。如果他早点回罗马，能不能早点再遇阿泰尔？

“你为我杀了你们组织的人不要紧吗？”艾吉奥有点担心。

“他，和我，都已是杀人如麻的工具。我杀了他，自然会有人来杀我。”阿泰尔神色一暗，“我们死不足惜。”

“别说傻话。”他把自己的额头印在对方的额头上，“我欠你一条命，现在你身上背负着两条命，你说你重不重要？”

他们的鼻子互相蹭了蹭。

“看来这些年你学了不少哄人的话。”

“我已经后悔没有早点学会把你哄住。”

年少气盛的他们错过了太多，幸好现在还不迟，一个吻就是最好的情话。

“留下吧，别离开我。”他的手揽住他的腰，又不安分地往下摸索。

“不，你本就是他们的目标，加上我就更危险了。”他被放到床上，手还勾在在那人脖子上。

“你看，杀手阿泰尔要刺杀我，而我的宝贝阿泰尔会保护我。”他轻轻解开他的衣衫，“无论哪个阿泰尔都离不开我。”

“是吗？”他的膝盖顶住他的胯下，碾了碾，提醒对方出言慎重。

“是你我离不开你。”他们的气息交汇在一起，“现在你是我的主人了。”

【尾声】

罗马是乌玛尔命运的终点，也可以是阿泰尔人生的起点。

艾吉奥带着阿泰尔从罗马出发，甩掉家庭，逃离组织，开启一趟只属于他俩的、没有预设目的地的旅途，从分享彼此经历过的奇闻异事到共同开创新的冒险。

他们翻过山，寻找传说中的神庙，他们越过海，探访阿泰尔的故乡。他们深入森林，体验自然气息，他们穿梭城巷，感受万家灯火。田间是奔跑的乐园，村庄是歇息的港湾，他们是天地的自由之子。一路上结交新友，又与旧友重逢，他们双手交叠，依偎在对方的肩头，看着远方船来车往，虽居无定所，然爱之所在是以为家。

千年后，一座临海小镇的博物馆内正在展示最新考古发掘出的古罗马时期文物，讲解员带着游客走到展厅一隅，指着一块保存较为完好的石碑，为好奇的参观者念出上面的文字：

“阿泰尔，艾吉奥毕生所爱，世界之自由民，生于天空，归于大海。”

【完】

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇可以算是 Rome's Tune的一个番外，是【序列2 记忆4 声色犬马】里他们住千红玫瑰那晚做的梦x（做梦是没有逻辑和三观的！完全是另一种设定！）  
> 当然也可以看做是一个独立的短篇。  
> 总之就是想让他俩上个床！


End file.
